


Fall Out

by thedarkbakura



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Eventual Smut, Hux has an alias, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Major Illness, That's not what holocrons are for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkbakura/pseuds/thedarkbakura
Summary: General Hux has a new weapon in the works, but attempting to silence a growing resistance leads to an attempt on his life. Kylo Ren will do everything to fix this, even drain his own powers.





	1. Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after TFA and has a budding relationship between Kylo Ren and General Hux established. This will be an ongoing story with multiple headcanons I enjoy included in the story. No smut in the first chapter as I wanted to glean over it and have more plot and setting first. However, the story will deepen in the following chapters. Enjoy~

Following the destruction of the Starkiller Base, General Hux had been busy aboard the Finalizer. To make up for his mistake, for his failures, he had to increase his workload ten-fold to please the Supreme Leader, as well as diminish that nagging guilt of his own pooling in the pit of his stomach. Researchers were working their hardest under his command, giving him new blueprints every other Primeday, but it was not soon enough. Engineers were becoming frazzled under the cold general’s insistence, so any new ideas coming in were hardly up to his standards.

Hux needed another weapon, something that would be up to par with the Death Star and carry the destructive capability as the former Starkiller. He needed this level of success. Hux needed his name to go down in history to prove himself to him. He was not as weak-willed as that man thought, and he was going to prove it. 

Kylo Ren had been tended to carefully and Hux gave weekly visits to ensure that the med droids were fixing him up to Snoke’s standards. He was improving, if his constant pouting and insufferable nagging meant anything. The general was almost relieved that Kylo Ren was back to his usual self after sustaining such grisly wounds, not that he doubted him and his power in the least. Months after his recovery, and many trysts along the way that stalled it, Kylo Ren was ready to return to his maser and complete his training, which didn’t go without any hesitation on his part. Evidently, he had no choice but to go and he pried at Hux to keep in touch with him over the holocron as often as he possibly could. 

For the most part, Hux made good on his promise. Whenever the two of them found time, they spoke to one another—or rather sent each other explicit videos and messages in order to tease the other until Kylo Ren and General Hux were getting themselves off while watching one another attempt to do the same. It was a good cycle they had going until Hux started losing the time and motivation to continue doing so. A new weapon was in the process of being built, this time on a moon to create a series of lasers meant to entrap inhabitants of the planet it orbits as well as destroy anyone who try to leave. The moon chosen was orbiting a system currently causing problems for the first order since they were fairly new to the resistance. Snoke gave his permission. Hux intended to utilize this issue to spread a message, to cease and desist rebellion. Resistance was futile. 

A scouting legion was sent out to be undercover, however, General Hux was unaware that the Stormtroopers had been compromised before their return to the Finalizer. The troopers had made their way to the deck in order to meet with Captain Phasma and General Hux to turn in their reports, when two of them produced bombs that released a thick cloud of smoke. Hux’s hand flew to his blaster, as well as Phasma, and the rogue troopers were dealt with. Alarms and panic ensued in their location. Luckily, the ship was designed to deal with such a siege and the vents made do with dispelling the toxic gas. Anyone in the room wearing their helmets, were deemed perfectly safe, as their equipment was made to filter such things out. However, Hux’s body was compromised. It was insisted upon that he get to the med bay to be checked out, only for the droids to not detect a single anomaly. He was free to go and his report merely described the event as a means of distraction and assassination. 

Days had gone by since the attack, but Hux was slowly deteriorating. He blamed his inability to sleep, how the kriff one could manage to sleep with so much work to do, Hux was unsure. Ren was right, he was indeed a workaholic. If only he knew why this was so important to him. He would not understand in the slightest, he believed. Their relationship was complicated. There were no feelings. Feelings only compromised their working relationship and created conflicts of interest. To Hux, their meetings, their intimate moments, were just a means to resolve tension and relieve pent up anger and frustration. That was all it was. 

The red-head was contemplating contacting Ren that night while he made his daily rounds on the observation deck. Three Centaxdays ago was the last time he was in contact with him, and that was to tell him about work progressing on his new weapon, before their habits ensued. His thoughts lingered on that, looking forward to a dirty thing or two that night when he felt almost…weightless, dizzy even. His vision grew fuzzy, so he attempted to blink it out, only to collide to the floor with his body failing to respond to anything he was trying to tell it to do. 

“General!” Was one of the only things he heard before his consciousness ceased. 

~ ~ ~

Kylo Ren was growing anxious, almost impatient, with Hux. The karking nerfherder should have responded to his calls by now. It had been three weeks straight and he heard nothing from him. Was the general avoiding him? Ren hardly recalled doing anything out of the ordinary to deserve such neglect. Maybe if he sent him some lewd holos, that would teach him a lesson. Five nude holos later, and nothing. Not even a disgusted response. Now Ren was furious. In fact, the moment he received word to go back to the Finalizer and oversee the progress on the weapon, he was on that ship within minutes. Kylo Ren will teach the stubborn general a thing or two about ignoring him for sith’s sake. 

What the dark jedi did not expect, however, was heartache. He demanded to speak to General Hux, only to be met with hesitation. For an empath like him, it was almost too much for him. Some responses disgusted him, others tugged on his heartstrings. It was best that he go straight to the medics and ask the droids himself. Ren felt as though he were in a dream as he made that trek down the hallway with his helmet on in order to hide the flurry of emotions pooling in his chest, burning all the way to his fingertips. 

Once he reached the med bay, he walked straight to the bacta tank Hux was sealed inside, unconscious and unmoving. The report from the droids came out to him in a humming sound as he focused on the sickly general. His skin was deathly pale, black patches had formed on various places of his body, tubes hung around him and stuck to him everywhere. All he heard was something about a re-synthesized version of Aorth-6, a gas intended to kill. It went undetected and the general’s lack of sleep and stress seemed to have worsened his condition. The general was dying and the droids could not seem to find a way to stop it. His organs were going to liquefy and cause him to melt from the inside out, killing him slowly and painfully. Sealing him in a bacta tank was the best way to ensure the process was painless. 

“Out.” Ren muttered to the droids, who looked at him with perplexed lenses before the room started to rumble. “I said out!” he demanded, causing them to scurry out of the room without him having to ask a third time. 

He stared at Hux’s body through his helmet for a long time before he removed it. The face plate made a hiss as it clicked upwards and thick, dark curls fell out of the helm, hanging around his face, now forever marked with a ghastly scar. The helmet was set on top of a nearby counter and his eyes went back to Hux. 

“Armitage.” He whispered, his gloved hands reaching out as red energy emanated from him. “I will fix this.”


	2. Devastator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The motivation and history behind why these rebels had targeted General is revealed. A mysterious figure had begun the idea of a rebellion and the natives jumped at the opportunity when it was discovered that their rights were to be ripped away from them as the First Order looms in their orbit.

The Altiri/Annaris system extended into one of the more unknown reaches of the galaxy. The planet was often at war with one another, always in constant fighting over complete control over the system. When the Galactic Civil War crippled their planet, causing their desperate fighting for resources, eventually the Altiri and Annarian natives created a truce. Each native had their own aspect to their culture that made them thrive. The Altiri had their knowledge and creativity. Annarians had their military prowess. Together, the two societies worked to restore their planet and grow to side with the Resistance once word of the First Order reached them. The Starkiller Base had wiped out the Republic, the most prominent ally of the Resistance, and that was something that caused most rebels to withdraw and conform to the First Order. 

Luckily for the Altiri and the Annarians, they had inside help. 

A new leader, a wise and powerful woman named Lady Draylin, had resided among the natives for years. She slowly had begun gathering a group, sending signals out to Ileenium system to inform the general and her troops that they had allies expanding out into a hardly explored region of the galaxy. With people flocking to the Altiri and Annarians to immerse themselves in their culture, it was easy for word of the resistance to spread—extending the idea of rebellion out into a corner of the galaxy the First Order had not been able to touch. That is, not until recently. 

An imperial soldier had made a remark about a visitation to said system, noting the propaganda and messages spreading to encourage nearby systems and tourists to rebel against the First Order and all it stands for. This was not something Supreme Leader Snoke would tolerate, and the discovery was quickly given to General Hux. Upon learning of this system coming out to join against him, he ruthlessly had engineers and scientists develop a weapon designed to entrap them. Thus, the Devastator was created. 

This new weapon was intended to be planted on the moons surrounding Altiria/Annaris, Priva and Secava. With these moons in constant orbit, it acted as a sort of barrier once the trigger was activated. If a ship had triggered the sensors, powerful lasers would be deployed and the target would be destroyed, unable to escape the web of lasers. This idea was based off of a Separatist design from the days of the Clone Wars, and it was more than effective then as it will be today. Snoke green-lighted the idea, intrigued by the idea on entrapping the natives and those intending to flock there. Hopefully, that would also keep any potential rebels from ever leaving. 

With the weapon in progress of being built, scout troopers were sent to the nearby planet to scout the area in question, search for any persons of interest, or anything that would pose a threat to the First Order looming over the planet. A base had been secretly established, but it wasn’t long before Lady Draylin had started to poke around and discover what was really going on. Timing was now of the essence, these people absolutely refused to be entrapped by the First Order to give a message to any other potential rebellions. For that, they converged and decided to capture the Stormtroopers, reporting back to the Finalizer disguised as them, and make an attempt on the General overseeing this potential destruction. 

This plan took a while to orchestrate, and a lot of effort to come up with the best way to quickly and effectively assassinate as much of the First Order troops as possible. One Altiri scientist had picked up an old virus that had once been used to murder the Emperor before the Battle of Yavin. Aorth-6 was something meant to disintegrate the victim’s organs once inhaled, melting them from the inside. However, the virus was hardly active anymore, so the scientists had to work with the minute amount of remnants from this biological weapon in order to recreate it. With hardly any ability to test it out, they synthesized three gaseous bombs and the plan to invade the Finalizer was now put together. 

Lady Draylin’s blessing was given and the soldiers struck, taking out the small legion of Stormtroopers who were on patrol among the city. The armor was donned and they were able to slip in, undetected, on board the transport ship back to the Finalizer. These people knew they were not going to get out alive, but, to save their planet, it was a sacrifice they were all willing to make. Once the soldiers docked, they were given directions to head towards the mission debriefing room and give a full report to both Captain Phasma and General Hux about their current findings for that month spent on the system. This was their only chance. 

As soon as the doors were sealed, the bombs were released and the room was instantaneously filled with a thick, black smoke. Blaster fire echoed throughout the room as Phasma reached for her blaster to take out the assassins, leaving exposed people like General Hux and other nearby Imperial officers to attempt to cover their faces and try their hardest to not breathe it in. Of course, with panic settling in, it was difficult for Hux to do so and wound up coughing violently until the fumes had been vented from the room. 

“General.” Phasma immediately turned to him. “I suggest you seek medical attention immediately.”

“I’m fine, Captain.” He sputtered and used the back of his hand to wipe the corners of his eyes where wetness had gathered from his coughing. His response was met with silence and her posture made Hux know for a fact that she was glaring at him from under her helmet. How she managed to convey that look, he never got to understand. “Alright, alright. If it makes you feel better.”

“I will investigate further into this situation. I will forward you my findings as soon as possible.” She spoke immediately after, pleased that he relented. 

“Noted. Refrain from relaying this to the Supreme Leader or Kylo Ren. I will deal with either of them personally.” He ordered and turned to head towards the med bay. 

It felt like hours as the droids did routine checks on him. Needles were poked into him, drawing blood and other tissue samples that they could in order to be as thorough as they possibly could. That was the best part about having droids as doctors these days. After grueling minutes of invasive check ups, Hux was finally given the clear that nothing was wrong with him—other than the fact that he needed more sleep and to cut back on alcohol. General Hux wanted nothing more than to personally vent those droids after wasting his time, but he abruptly left to return to his duties, and stubbornly break into his whiskey stash as a means to spite those infernal droids. What did they know about taking care of themselves and stress relief anyway? 

The ruthless general headed straight to his quarters following the whole charade. What he was definitely not looking forward to was the mountain of reports he was going to have to sift through for the next 24 hours before compiling his own. It wasn’t like he needed to sleep that night anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter acted more as something that builds up more to why General Hux had the attempt on his life in the first place. I was inspired by an episode of Clone Wars and added that into here for Hux's weapon in the making. I also looked into planets that were not very well known or noted much in the movies, or canon novels, and adapted them to fit post-TFA as nothing really was mentioned beyond the original trilogy. Luckily TFA provides with enough room to create my own background for planets not necessarily mentioned. 
> 
> "Lady Draylin" is also an OC of mine, but she will not disrupt the Kylux relationship in anyway. She's merely a political figure, if anything. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, next chapter should be coming soon.


	3. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren delves into ancient and dangerous powers that takes a toll on him in order to save someone he cherishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but I wanted to put up some content for those of you waiting for more :) hope you guys are liking this so far.

General Hux felt as though his insides were burning. It started in his chest and extended outward all the way to his fingertips and toes. It was excruciating, like he was being burned alive from the inside. Yet, he could not do anything about it. The general was unconscious and unresponsive, but still able to feel the virus working through his system. His skin was hot and sweat collected on his forehead, making loose strands of copper hair stick in place. Droids were attempting to flush the virus out, cool Hux’s body, and ensure he was still fit to continue being the ruthless general he had been. 

However, no one was convinced General Brendol Hux II could be saved. 

Hearing this news angered Kylo Ren, even more so that no one had the gall to inform him that the general, his general, has taken ill to something so deadly. He wanted to destroy these infernal droids that could not save Hux, deciding that there was nothing they could do to combat it nor develop a vaccine in time to save him. Kylo Ren was definitely going to put on the agenda a proposal that droids be upgraded to deal with such brutal, biological warfare. For now, his focus was on Hux. The entire infirmary was sealed off thanks to him. No one was going to leave, and he was certainly not getting out until Hux was back to full health. 

With his hands pressed firmly to the bacta tank, red energy radiated around Kylo Ren. He focused as the dark side pulsated around him, making him sense Hux’s deteriorating vitals. Creeping up to his face were illuminated Sith tattoos, bright with a dark red glow as he was tapping into an ancient and dangerous power used to cheat death. Burning pain seared all the way to his bones, making him feel everything the general was. It took every ounce of his might to not shout and destroy everything around him with the agony of being incinerated from the inside alone. 

The dark jedi’s eyes snapped open, revealing a gold hue as he stared straight at Hux’s body, now starting to heal. Pale skin seemed to pink up and those awful black patches were beginning to recede. If he was paying closer attention, fingertips twitched and air bubbles escaped from him as he flinched. Whatever Kylo Ren was doing, was working. The toll it was taking on him, however, was immeasurable. Dark, curly hair began to gray and sweat trickled down his face. He was almost there, he could even feel Hux’s heart beat stronger than it had before now. The room began to shake with Kylo Ren making one final effort to eliminate any and all remnants of the virus within the general’s body. 

Finally, the room stopped vibrating around him and the red energy diminished until it was fully invisible. Kylo Ren was panting in exhaustion, taking a few steps back to watch as Hux twitched some more in the bacta tank as he was beginning to regain consciousness. The first thing Ren did was wipe the sweat on his forehead with the back of his sleeve and reach for his helmet to cover up what sith tattoos were still visible and his gold eyes. Backing away, he unlocked the med bay and allowed the droids to return to work.

~ ~ ~  
General Hux had no recollection of what had happened to him these last few days. One moment, he was exhausted and fainted, the next, he was paralyzed with a fire that melted him from the inside out. Once the droids had figured out that some miracle had occurred and Hux was no longer dying, he was pulled from the bacta tank and made to lay in a medical bed while he was undergoing further testing. Slowly, the general breathed in and out, making a mental note of how much stronger he had felt than before. It wasn’t until he heard droids make a murmur about Lord Ren that he sat up abruptly. 

“Bring me, Ren! At once.” He demanded, not having a single ounce of care about the fact that he startled the droids. They hesitated, but one of them immediately made a call to bring Kylo Ren to the med bay. 

Unfortunately for Hux, he was not ready to be met with anytime so soon.


	4. Resist and Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the battle begin. With tensions rising between the First Order and the Altiri and Annarian natives, a battle will erupt. However, Kylo Ren's mission will be for the mysterious Jedi who set this whole plan in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I know, this took way too long to update. I had a world of things happening at once, so please forgive me. TLJ came out and it kind of threw my timeline out the window, so this fic is still a "you know in case TLJ doesn't take place like the day after TFA" 
> 
> So I guess forgive that inconsistency. 
> 
> Other than that, this chapter is mostly plot to move the story along, but next chapter should be when I actual get to the shipping goodness. Enjoy~

Word of the attempt on the lives of officers from the First Order reached Lady Draylin quickly. Those who made the trek to kill the officers knew it was risky and that no one was going to come back alive. If any were alive, they had been kept prisoner for torturing methods. However, if it went as planned—General Hux would be deceased. What she would not have accounted for, was that apprentice to have saved his life. The Force stirred in her very bones, making her feel as though a great and dangerous power was growing so close to her. With the First Order still lurking over the head of her and the natives she worked to protect, it felt as though the weight of that power pressed directly on her shoulders. 

It was only a matter of time before Kylo Ren, himself, made an appearance and tracked her down. She knew the stories of him and his knights of Ren. The First Order was never shy on the atrocities Kylo Ren had committed. And yet, Lady Draylin was not afraid. In fact, she almost invited it. The Force was still very strong with her and ran deep in her bones. Taking a deep breath, the Jedi moved to settle down somewhere, cross-legged and at peace. Her feelings reached out and projected towards that powerful entity in the Force that waited among the stars. 

~  
Kylo Ren opened his eyes sharply, pushing aside a droid that was tending to the healed scar on his cheek.   
_Who are you?_ He demanded at the presence of Force energy now engulfing him. It angered him to his core, especially now that dormant sith energy was flowing through him. 

Such power. Lady Draylin had never felt anything like this before—at least, not since Order 66. The passion and anger within the dark Jedi was evident. The General, it was clear he meant a lot to Kylo Ren. After a long pause, words formed back in Kylo Ren’s head. _You have seen the power my people have, first hand. We will not succumb to the First Order. The General will not be our only target._

Kylo Ren hissed, the room rumbling around him. _I asked who you were. I don’t care about influence. I don’t care about your planet._

She swore she could feel the rage fester inside of her as if it were her own. Yet, she did not falter. _My name is Hein Draylin. The natives refer to me as Lady Draylin. A Jedi from the Old Republic. I witnessed, first-hand, Darth Vader’s assault on the temple. Yet, he failed to eliminate every last one of us. Just like you will fail to eliminate every rebellion in the galaxy._ Her words were biting, threatening, and that did not do anything to quell the burning anger that threatened to set her very core on fire. 

_You tried to kill him. I will make sure your people pay for that. Then, Lady Draylin, I will be coming from you._ Kylo promised with a snarl before he forced her from his head. Now that he understood the situation—it was time to move forward. With General Hux still recuperating, orders must come from him. It was time to pay Altiria/Annaris a visit. 

~ 

As Lady Draylin returned to herself, she sat there in a bit of a cold-sweat. Darkness was coming, it was time to prepare soldiers for upcoming battle. Immediately, she sent for General Marth, a local who devoted herself to the Jedi for protection and guidance after ending the war that ravaged their planet. Troops had to be assembled quickly, all the best had to be deployed as a powerful entity was preparing to annihilate the entire planet if need be. Both the Jedi and the General were ready to take that risk. If that meant Altiria/Annaris was to remained untainted by darkness, the inhabitants would go down fighting to maintain it. 

~

Kylo Ren pulled on his cape hastily and made certain his helmet was in good repair. These people were dangerous enough to unleash biological warfare, there was no time to take chances on the possibility. All Stormtroopers were ordered to keep their helmets on, under no circumstances must anyone remove them, in case the natives utilized gas weaponry again. A speech was given to all the troops being sent out before each soldier was crammed into a ship. With each troop deployed, it was then Kylo’s turn to board his personal ship and head towards the planet below. 

~

Both sides were prepared for battle, Altiri and Annarians were at the ready with a manner of different weapons, including newly tested and effective gaseous weapons. Spears, swords, guns, and cannons were waiting, wanting First Order blood to stain the gravel beneath them. Stormtroopers of a manner of different classes were deployed for battle from scouts to heavy troopers. Kylo Ren made sure that every deadeye was out there, told to keep an eye open especially for any Jedi that might be there. That was the ultimate target, but Kylo Ren wanted to be the one to end it. This was for Hux. 

Lady Draylin had her own plans in mind. Amidst the blasts and smoke, she bolted around barriers and covers to head for a ship. If she could overtake one, make it to the Finalizer, and shut off the weapon keeping her people on the planet and preventing newcomers—the mission would be successful. The battle was hard, she can feel the strain coming from her beloved soldier, but she had faith in her prowess. There was victory within reach and their newly crafted biological weaponry could be their best advantage—which was what was keeping them ahead. 

However, Lady Draylin would never get very far. Before she could board the ship, Kylo Ren’s figure emerged from the smoke in front of her with his deadly crimson lightsaber crackling before her. 

“Let’s end this.” He challenged her. 

The elder Jedi took a breath and used the Force to pull her lightsaber from her belt. A green blade came to life as she held it outward in a defensive stance. “Let’s.” 

The two clashed, sparks emitting from the beams colliding one another. Draylin pushed back against the heavier Jedi and flipped backwards away from Kylo Ren before a swing could meet her head. This was tough, Ren lived up to his reputation of being deadly and utilized brute force in all his attacks. The physical disadvantage meant nothing, especially not from someone equally strong in the Force as Ren. Her movements were quicker, meant to confuse the opponent and swing wildly until struck when least expected. However, being in his head left her susceptible to Kylo Ren’s power. He seemed to be able to predict her attacks and movements, and she swore she could sense a sneer beneath his helmet. 

“A seasoned Jedi like you wasted away here over time.” Ren noted. “I’ve seen inside your head, Hein Draylin. You’re weak, sick from exposure.” 

The words stung, but she knew he was right. She was dying and she knew her strive for victory was part of her anticipation for battle. It was all now or never to her, and so many people were going to suffer for that. “It does not matter anymore. Old and sick, I am still one with the Force.” 

A stiff chuckle escaped Kylo Ren’s masked figure. “The Force cannot save you now.” With that, he charged at her and struck her down.

Hein Draylin accepted her fate and was at peace with her defeat. “The Resistance will win.” She whispered before her physical body disappeared, leaving behind her robes and discarded lightsaber. 

Kylo Ren stood there, staring at the mess of robes and the lightsaber before reaching out to take it without bending over. This was going to be the end for this planet. Over the communications, he gave orders to cease fire and return to the ships. His mission for revenge was complete and there was no use keeping a planet of savages around anymore. The order was given to self-destruct the weapon settled among the two moons, the blast will be in such proximity that the planet will be wracked with destruction and ensure no survivors. Satisfaction made the dark Jedi swell with pride, pleased at his destruction, until he realized it was all over forbidden feelings for one man. 

His own general.


End file.
